


[art]Daily life of Dick/Jason

by skyline999



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Fanart, Hope you like it too, I just wanna see them with each other, M/M, man I really love them two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999
Summary: Some pieces of my art which I posted on tumblr, and now I wanna share with you here.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 182





	1. About White Day

Dick: Little wing I’m coming———

Jason: *reaching for crowbar

Dick : and going away———

BTW my Tumblr is [unmoving](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/umnoving). You can check more pics here.


	2. If Jason and Dick fight with each other...

And it ends up in bed...

Here is my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/umnoving), you can check more pics here.:P


	3. Four steps to eat cereal with milk

Follow me on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/umnoving)~ Please feel free to chat with me :P


	4. Let's take a selfie!

Jason: Being a brat in front of Dick makes me feel good.

Dick: Stop doing this or I'm gonna kiss you!

BTW here is my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/umnoving). Welcome!


	5. Hot Butts

Jason: Hey-What are you doing-

Dick: Little wing you really have a hot butt~


	6. Shampoo Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Shampoo Challenge on Twitter.

Check more pics on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/umnoving)!


End file.
